No te Quiero Perder - Dabi x Toga
by Dark Genio
Summary: Toga desde que vio a Dabi por primera vez siempre sintió admiración por él, con el paso del tiempo esa admiración se convirtió en algo más por parte de ella. Por el lado de Dabi, ella le parecía una mocosa molesta e infantil pero había llegado a poder soportarla y estar con ella.
1. Chapter 1

Estaba un joven azabache caminando por la calle dirigiéndose a su departamento, llevaba unas bolsas con un poco de comida, tardo unos 10 minutos hasta que por fin llego

Su departamento no estaba en las mejores condiciones ni era muy grande, solo tenia un baño y una habitación que debía usar como sala, cocina y dormitorio. Tenía un pequeño refrigerador, un horno, un lavabo y un microondas que apenas si funcionaba; esto era su cocina. Su sala y habitación era un sofá cama verde que tenía en una esquina y frente a este estaba una pequeña TV que se había robado. Si bien donde vivía no era el mejor lugar, pero no podía pedir mucho.

Ya que era uno de los villanos más buscados del país, tenia que vivir oculto, pero ya vivía aquí antes de unirse a la Liga de Villanos. Dejo las cosas que traía en el refrigerador y se sentó en el sofá y prendió la TV a ver si encontraba algo interesante

\- Nada – Fue lo único que dijo mientras miraba la TV

Estuvo unos minutos pasando canales y lo único "interesante" para él, fue un reportaje que estaban haciendo del Héroe número 1, se quedó mirándolo mientras sentía odio a la vez.

Pasaron unos minutos cuando le llego un mensaje de cierta rubia que le decía: "Ven a la guarida de inmediato", le extraño ese mensaje, pero no tenia nada mejor que hacer y se dirigió a la guarida

Una vez ahí se dirigió al bar en donde se encontraba Kurogiri limpiando los vasos

\- Dabi, que sorpresa verte aquí a esta hora

\- Lo mismo digo

\- ¿Te sirvo algo?

\- Lo que sea está bien

El de quirk de portal saco una botella de color negro que estaba cubierta de polvo, y sirvió el contenido en unos vasos

\- Salud – Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo mientras chocaban los vasos e ingerían el contenido

\- Dabi ¿Qué haces aquí? – Dijo Shigaraki entrando a la habitación – Creí que estabas en tu departamento

\- La loca me dijo que viniera, pero no se para que ¿Dónde está?

\- Creo que está en su habitación

Con escuchar eso el azabache ya sabia hacia donde ir, se levantó y camino hacia dicha habitación, se paro frente a la puerta y empezó a tocarla hasta tener respuesta. Pasaron unos segundos cuando la rubia abrió mientras tenía su típica sonrisa sádica en su cara

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – Dijo Dabi en seco

Toga no dijo nada, solo sujeto las manos de Dabi y lo metió en su habitación

La habitación de Toga era algo extravagante, había ropa tirada por todo el suelo, tenia algunos peluches decapitados, cuchillos clavados en las paredes y una cama que por lo que parecía nunca acomodaba

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – Repitió el azabache

\- No quiero estar sola – Dijo Toga rápidamente

\- Literalmente hay 5 personas más en este lugar, dile a uno de ellos – Dijo Dabi en seco a punto de abrir la puerta, pero una mano lo detuvo

\- Si, pero quiero que seas tú quien este conmigo – Dijo en tono de súplica la rubia

Dabi volteo a verla suspirando, Toga tomo eso como un si por parte del azabache

\- ¿Qué hacemos? – Pregunto Dabi

\- Ponte cómodo – Dijo la rubia sonriendo todavía

Dabi obviamente no entendió a lo que se refería y ella se dio cuenta de eso, le agarro la chaqueta y se la quito para luego ponerla en una silla que tenía, luego le dijo que se quitara los zapatos y este lo hizo

\- Listo – Fue lo único que dijo Toga antes de acostarse en su cama y acomodaba el espacio de la orilla para que el azabache se acostara

Dabi se quedo dudando si hacerlo o no, al final lo hizo

¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasar?

\- Buenas noches – Dijo la rubia antes de dormirse mientras se acomodaba en el cuello del azabache y se quedaba profundamente dormida

Dabi se quedó viéndola por unos segundos mientras pensaba: de toda la Liga ella era la única que no le desagradaba tanto y podía llegar a tolerar hasta cierto punto, por eso le permitía que hicieran cosas como esta

\- Buenas noches idiota – Dijo antes de envolverla en sus brazos y enterrar su cara en el cabello de la rubia

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que ambos quedaran profundamente dormidos, pero…

4 cabezas aparecieron de la nada en la habitación de Toga. Eran Kurogiri, Shigaraki, y Spinner que estaban viendo la estaban viendo la escena que estaban haciendo sus otros miembros

Estuvieron viéndolos unos segundos mirando para luego irse

\- Les dije que se gustaban – Dijo Spinner

\- Puede que a Toga si le guste Dabi, pero él parece no sentir lo mismo por ella

\- La estaba abrazando, es obvio – Dijo Shigaraki

\- Sea como sea, esa "relación" solo creara problemas – Dijo Kurogiri para cerrar la conversación


	2. Chapter 2

Al día siguiente…

La rubia fue la primera en despertar, lo primero que vio fue al engrapado durmiendo tranquilamente mientras la abrazaba, ella quería acomodarse un poco más para quedar a la misma altura que el rostro del azabache, pero en su intento lo despertó

\- ¿Qué hora es? – Pregunto Dabi bostezando

\- No saludas ni nada – Decía la rubia enojada pero sin soltarlo

\- Hola Toga, ¿Qué hora es?

La rubia se soltó de los brazos de Dabi para buscar su celular

\- Son casi las 9 a.m. – Dijo mostrándole la pantalla del celular

\- Es la primera vez que duermo tanto – Dijo el azabache levantándose de la cama mientras se ponía su chaqueta y zapatos – Seré honesto, no me molestaría repetirlo

Eso ultimo incremento el sonrojo de Toga a un gran nivel, y su sonrisa de psicópata había cambiado a una un poco más… ¿tierna?, se podría decir que tierna, pero los colmillos aun le dejaban la apariencia de loca

\- ¿Tienes algo que hacer esta noche? – Pregunto Toga

\- Si – Dijo rápidamente Dabi

\- Además de quemar gente

\- Entonces no

\- ¿Quieres que tengamos una cita? – Pregunto la rubia en el borde de la cama

\- ¿Cita? – El azabache se quedo pensando unos segundos – Claro, no veo por qué no

La rubia sonrió más en ese instante, quería decir algo más pero Dabi ya se había retirado de la habitación. Toga estaba muy emocionada, tenía que hacer muchas cosas antes de su cita, lo primero desayunar

Se dirigió a la cocina y en el refrigerador agarro un poco de leche y cereal del cartón, lo mezclo y se sentó en uno de las sillas

Estuvo comiendo sola unos minutos hasta que el líder de la Liga entro

\- Hola Hombre Mano – Dijo Toga agitando la mano en señal de saludo

\- ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me llames así? – Dijo Shigaraki irritado

\- No lo sé, muchas

\- Como sea, ¿Por qué llamaste a Dabi ayer? – Pregunto curioso aun sabiendo la verdad

\- Asuntos de pareja – Dijo la rubia retirándose de la habitación

Eso dejo perplejo al hombre de cabello gris, sabía que la rubia estaba loca, por lo tanto no sabía si estaba diciendo la verdad o no, decidió no darle mucha importancia

Mientras Toga caminaba a su habitación se encontró con otro miembro de la Liga

\- ¡Hola Toga!

\- ¡Hola Twice!

\- Adivina que hare esta noche – Dijo la rubia mostrando los colmillos

\- Me rindo, claro que no

\- Saldré con un chico guapo – Dijo mientras saltaba junto con Twice

\- ¿Conmigo? – Pregunto el enmascarado

\- No, saldré con Dabi y debo apresurarme, nos vemos

Eso dejo perplejo a Twice, él desde hace tiempo tenia sentimientos por Toga, no sabía si ella sentía lo mismo por él, pero algo era claro, no quería que nadie más la tuviera, y mucho menos Dabi

Mientras que con Dabi…

Se encontraba caminando de vuelta a su departamento. Duro unos minutos, una vez entro, abrió el refrigerador y saco una lata de gaseosa de la bolsa que había dejado la noche anterior y se sentó en el sofá, estuvo viendo TV un rato hasta que le llego un mensaje de la rubia, el cual decía: "Tú, yo, centro comercial, 6 p.m." No sabía si Toga estaba bromeando o no al salir a un lugar tan público, pero no le dio importancia. Se puso a pensar que hacer en su cita, ya que era la primera que iba a tener. Debido a su apariencia todos lo evitaban y no le hablaban, pero él noto que a la rubia no le importaba su piel quemada, incluso podría decir que eso le gustaba a Toga, odiaba aceptarlo pero Toga era atractiva a su estilo, loca. Después de ducharse se puso básicamente ropa negra y una chaqueta con un gorro negro que le tapaba la cara, almorzó un poco de comida rápida que tena guardada y salió del departamento.

Pasaron las horas y se sentó en una banca en frente del centro comercial a esperar a la rubia, pasaron unos minutos hasta que sintió unas manos tapándole los ojos

\- ¿Quién soy? – Decía la rubia

\- Alguien que me sacara los órganos y los usara como ropa – Dijo en broma

\- No te haría eso, tal vez – Eso último lo dijo en voz baja – Vamos a nuestra cita

Toga sujeto la mano de Dabi y lo arrastro básicamente adentro del centro comercial, estuvieron dando vueltas un rato hasta que Toga vio lo primero que podían hacer

\- Vamos ahí Dabi – Decía como una niña mientras señalaba el lugar – Vamos por favor

Dabi estaba en shock, era una tienda de juegos que daba premios, estaba seguro que Toga hablaba en serio sobre entrar, estuvo dudando, pero se le ocurrió una idea que podía beneficiarlo

\- ¿Quieres hacerlo interesante? – Decía con una sonrisa

\- ¿De qué hablas? – Pregunto la rubia confundida

\- El que haga más puntos en todos los juegos es el ganador, y el perdedor hará lo que el ganador quiera

Toga sonrió al momento de escuchar eso, los 2 psicópatas tenían planeado que hacerle al otro por si ganaban. Entraron y se pusieron a jugar. Había juegos de disparar, encestar, algunas consolas, Dabi no lo admitiría pero se la estaba pasando bien con Toga.

Habían estado en casi todos los juegos, y Dabi le iba ganando a Toga por un poco más de 2500 puntos, pero el siguiente juego seria el último, ya que no querían quedarse en esa tienda todo la cita

\- O aciertas todos los tiros, o gano – Dijo el azabache casi con la victoria en la mano

\- Cállate o te corto mientras duermes – Dijo en tono amenazante la rubia

Dabi retrocedió y la dejo concentrarse, pero en el primer intento fallo, la victoria era del azabache y la rubia lo sabía

\- Ganaste, ¿Qué quieres que haga?

\- Te lo diré cuando llegue el momento – Dijo sonriendo

Toga tenía un mal presentimiento, pero no le dio más importancia y arrastro a Dabi al siguiente lugar, un cine

\- Esto es cosa de parejas, creo – Dijo Dabi rascándose la cabeza

\- ¿Y?

\- Nosotros no somos…

\- Todavía

\- ¿Qué? – Pregunto el azabache confundido

\- Entremos – Dijo agarrando nuevamente la mano de Dabi y arrastrándolo a comprar las entradas mientras ella compraba la comida

Entraron a la sala, no lo habían planeado, pero les tocaron los asientos atrás de la sala, donde nadie los vería

\- Esto es incomodo – Dijo Dabi

\- ¿No te gusta la cita? – Pregunto Toga triste

\- No me refiero a eso, me refiero al asiento, creo que está roto

\- Levántate

El azabache se levanto y Toga hizo lo mismo, ella le señalo que se sentara en el otro asiento y él lo hizo, segundos después ella se sentó en sus piernas

\- Esto es mejor – Dijo el azabache sonriendo

\- Lo sé – Dijo la rubia sonriendo también

Cuando empezó la película, Toga acomodo la cabeza en el hombro derecho de Dabi y este la rodeo con su brazo, estuvieron así casi toda la película

Al momento de salir del centro comercial…

\- Nos vemos Toga

\- Espera

\- ¿Qué sucede? – Dijo Dabi deteniéndose en seco

\- ¿Enserio dejaras que una inocente jovencita este sola a estas horas de la noche?

\- Puedes matar a cualquiera que intente tocarte, adiós

\- No lo entiendes

\- ¿Qué?

\- Quiero ir contigo a tu departamento

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Hace mucho que somos amigos, y nunca he estado en tu departamento, pero tú has estado en mi habitación, no me parece justo

\- Si te digo que si, ¿Nos podemos ir? – La rubia asintió – Esta bien, vamos

Toga volvió a sujetar la mano de Dabi y se dirigieron a su departamento, si bien el camino para una persona normal era peligroso y en la primera cuadra ya podría haber sido asaltada, ellos no tenían problema alguno ya que eran reconocidos y temidos

Una vez llegaron, Toga quedo sorprendida por el lugar

\- Sé que es una mierda, pero es lo único que tengo

\- ¿De qué hablas? Es fabuloso, tienes tu propia TV y tu propio baño – Decía la rubia fascinada - ¿Y tu habitación?

\- Ya estamos en ella

Toga no entendía a que se refería, Dabi se acerco al sofá y al quitarle los cojines y sujetarlo lo convirtió en cama, lo cual dejo más fascinada a Toga

\- Toda esta es mi habitación, es muy pequeño el lugar así que acostúmbrate

\- Lo haré – Dijo la rubia sonriendo - ¿Me prestas una camisa?

\- ¿Para qué?

\- ¿No esperas que vaya a dormir con esta ropa?

\- Como sea – Dijo Dabi mientras agarraba una camisa que estaba sobre el sofá y se la daba a Toga la cual se metió al baño a cambiarse

Dabi por su parte solo cerro con candado la puerta principal y cerraba la cortina, una vez Toga salió..

Estaba usando la camisa que Dabi le había prestado, al ser este mucho más alto que ella la camisa le quedo como bata, por lo cual él sabía que ella solo estaba vistiendo la camisa, eso sin mencionar que se había desatado los moños y se dejo el pelo al natural

Dabi se acostó en el sofá, acto seguido Toga hizo lo mismo, solo que ella lo abrazaba y se pego a su pecho

\- Hoy me divertí mucho Dabi, gracias

Fue lo último que dijo la rubia antes de caer profundamente dormida

\- Gracias a ti, Toga

Fue lo último que dijo el azabache antes de envolverla en sus brazos y dormirse


	3. Chapter 3

A la mañana siguiente...

El azabache fue el primero en despertar, noto como Toga lo estaba abrazando y babeando, él no podía decir que estaba disgustado, Toga le parecía adorable estando dormida, con cuidado de no despertarla se levanto y se fue a dar una ducha, cuando salio la rubia seguía durmiendo

Le daba igual dejarla en su departamento, no le importaba si robaba, él no tenía nada de valor,así simplemente se fue

Tras unas horas Toga se desperto y se dio cuenta de que Dabi no estaba

"¿Por qué siempre hace esto?" Pensaba la rubia algo triste, no era la primera vez que Dabi hacía esto, y si ella no hacía algo sabía que seguiría sucediendo

Se quedo acostada pensando unos minutos, hasta que se le ocurrió una idea, pero ocupaba ayuda

Se ducho y se fue rápidamente a la guarida de la Liga

Apenas entro se fue directamente al bar y encontró a quienes podrían ayudarla

\- Hombre Mano, Kurogiri necesito ayuda

\- ¿Qué sucede Toga? - Pregunto el morado

\- Necesito hacer un plan para poder tener a Dabi

\- ¿Tener?

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Supongo que Hombre Mano nunca ha tenido pareja, pero asumo que Kurogiri si, por eso necesito su ayuda

\- Maldita mocosa

\- Te ayudaremos en lo que podamos - Dijo Kurogiri

Los 3 empezaron a idear un "plan" para que Toga pudiera pasar un tiempo con Dabi

Con Dabi...

Este estaba en un callejón, solo estaba apoyado contra una pared sin hacer nada

De pronto si teléfono empezó a sonar, logro ver quién era

\- ¿Qué quieres?

\- Oye, ocupo que tú y Toga vayan a una pequeña misión - Dijo Shigaraki

\- ¿Toga? Esta bien - Respondió resignado - ¿Qué hay que hacer?

Shigaraki le dio las instrucciones a Dabi, pero este estaba totalmente confundido por las instrucciones, sobretodo por el lugar al que debían ir

\- Todo listo, Toga te encontrara ahí en 2 horas

La llamada acabo, Dabi no le dio más importancia y se quedo ahí un rato más, hasta que fuera el momento se iría

Cuando llego la hora, Dabi estaba esperando en una banca cerda de la entrada de un bosque, de verdad no le veía sentido a esta misión

\- Ahí estas - Dijo una voz cerca de él

\- Al fin llegas Loc...

Dabi no pudo terminar su frase al ver como estaba vestida Toga

La rubia llevaba una camisa escotada rosada con rayas negras que resaltaba sus atributos, junto a una falda negra igual escotada para sus curvas, sus moños estaban mejor peinados que como los tiene usualmente, y estaba maquillada

Dabi abrió los ojos como platos solo con verla

\- ¿Llevas mucho tiempo esperando? - Pregunto la rubia acercándose más a Dabi

El corazón del azabache comenzaba a palpitar con más rapidez con cada paso que daba la rubia hacia él

\- ¿Vamos? - Pregunto la rubia

\- Cl-Claro

La rubia se abrazo del brazo izquierdo de Dabi y empezaron a caminar

El plan era hacer que ambos esperaran a unos sujetos que se iban a reunir con ellos para unirse en la Liga, los cuales no existían, era darle tiempo a ellos 2 a solas en un lugar "romántico", el cual era un bosque

Tras unos minutos se sentaron en una banca, Dabi por más que intentara disimular no podía quitarle los ojos de encima a Toga

\- ¿Cuando llegaran estos sujetos? - Pregunto el azabache con una voz nerviosa

\- No sé ¿Tienes hambre?

Dabi vio que Toga saco de una mochila un batido y le ponía una pajilla

\- ¿De donde lo...?

\- ¿Quieres?

\- Claro - Respondió confundido

Cuando empezó a tomar noto que Toga puso otra pajilla para que ella también tomara, sus rostros estaban muy cerca en ese momento

Tras pasar unos minutos ellos seguían conversando, Dabi cada vez de daba cuenta de que Toga no era tan infantil como él creía, y que ella era muy linda a su forma de ser, loca y psicótica

\- Voy a quemar a Shigaraki la próxima vez que lo vea

\- No digas eso, no es su culpa que los tipos cancelaran de última hora

\- Si, eso puede ser... Espera ¿Qué dijiste?

Toga supo en ese momento, que la había cagado

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Tú sabías que no iban a venir? - Pregunto Dabi enojado

\- No es eso... es que... - La rubia entraba en nervios, la linda noche que paso con Dabi se arruinaría por ese comentario - Hace unos segundos recibí un mensaje de Hombre Mano que decía eso

Dabi se quedo dudando, no estaba convencido

\- ¿Puedo ver el mensaje? - Pregunto el azabache mirando fijamente a Toga

La rubia algo preocupada le dio el teléfono, Dabi lo agarro y busco el mensaje

\- Tienes razón, mejor nos vamos - Dijo Dabi devolviéndole el teléfono y empezando a caminar

Toga vio confundida su teléfono y vio que si había un mensaje de Shigaraki, no entendía nada

\- Oye - Susurro alguien

Toga volteo hacia atrás y vio que estaban Kurogiri y Shigaraki detrás de ellos escondidos entre los árboles

\- Me debes una - Susurro el de pelo gris

Toga les levanto el pulgar en señal de agradecimiento y se fue corriendo hacia Dabi

\- Ponte esto - Decía el azabache dándole su chaqueta - No quiero que te enfermes y me culpen

\- Gracias - Dijo la rubia dándole un beso en la mejilla

Eso dejo totalmente congelado a Dabi

Era la primera forma de afecto que recibía en años

\- ¿Vienes o te quedas? - Pregunto Toga

\- Voy


	4. Chapter 4

Tras unos días después de la "cita" que tuvieron la rubia y el azabache, las cosas entre ellos habían avanzado considerablemente, se podría decir que se volvieron mejores amigos

En el presente...

Dabi se encontraba manejando hacia una ubicación que se les había encargado para que fueran a obtener algo de información

\- ¿Ya vamos a llegar? - Pregunto Toga como una niña

\- No

5 minutos después...

\- ¿Ya vamos a llegar? - Volvió a preguntar

\- No - Dabi se estaba irritando

10 minutos después...

\- ¿Ya vamos a llegar?

\- Si sigues así, tú nunca vas a llegar

Toga hizo un puchero y se quedo callada el resto del camino, fueron unos minutos hasta que llegaron a una fábrica que parecía abandonada

\- ¿Qué es este lugar Dabi? Esta muy oscuro - Pregunto Toga confundida mirando alrededor

\- De acuerdo a Shigaraki - Decía el azabache mientras encendía la luz - Es la fábrica de nomus

Cuando las luces se encendieron se lograron ver los cerebros que sobresalían de los tanques, cosa que casi hace a Toga vomitar, sobretodo por el olor que el lugar emitía

\- Huele horrible - Toga se cubrió la boca con las manos para evitar vomitar

\- ¿Qué esperabas? Son cadáveres y cerebros en un líquido... - Dabi toco el líquido en el que estaban sumergidos - No tengo idea de que acabo de tocar

\- No me toques hasta que te laves la mano - Reclamo Toga - En fin ¿Qué es lo que tenemos que hacer exactamente?

\- Tenemos que... - Dabi saco la lista de pendientes y empezó a leerla - Revisar los niveles de avance de los nomus

Toga se quedo confundida, pero con solo ver lo que Dabi hacía lo entendía, era básicamente ver el nivel que tenían apuntado en la pantalla y revisar el que tenían la semana pasada, el cual estaba anotado justo en una libreta

\- No puedo creer que estas cosas lleguen a ser tan fuertes como All Might - Dijo Dabi revisando los papeles - Son muy feos además

\- No importa - Toga tomo su mano - Me gustan las cosas feas

Dabi se detuvo y la volteo a ver, no sabía si tomarse eso como un halago o como un insulto, tal vez un poco de ambos

\- Como sea - Dijo algo molesto por el comentario de la rubia - Parece que todos han avanzado un poco, pero no lo suficiente, esto no le va a gustar a Shigaraki - Dirigiéndose a la puerta, pero antes de que saliera Toga lo sujeto del brazo - ¿Qué?

\- Bueno, no tenemos que volver todavía a la guarida

\- ¿Prefieres pasar el tiempo cerca de estos nomus en proceso?

\- ¡No! Podríamos ir al techo a pasar el rato, es mejor que volver a la base a escuchar a Hombre Mano hablar sobre como vengarse de esos mocosos de UA

\- Te apoyo en eso

Ambos subieron por unas escaleras que se encontraban detrás de la fábrica y llegaron al tejado

\- Ya estamos aquí, ¿Ahora qué? - Pregunto Dabi mirando hacia el cielo

Toga no respondió lo único que hizo fue apoyarse en el borde de la barrera del techo y ver la ciudad, Dabi no supo qué hacer y simplemente se acerco lentamente hacia ella

Si bien el techo no era muy alto, se podía ver muy bien gran parte de la ciudad

\- Muy lindo, ¿No crees? - Pregunto Toga mirando la ciudad

\- Creí que te gustaban las cosas feas - Dijo Dabi algo molesto pero bromeando

\- No todas, tú eres la excepción - El sonrojo de Toga se incremento

De nuevo, ¿Insulto o Halago? Esta vez fue más un halago

\- G-Gracias - Tartamudeo Dabi mirando a la rubia

Ella sintió la mirada del azabache y volteo a verlo

Los ojos turquesa de él y los ojos amarillos de ella se encontraban, no podían dejar de verse

Dabi no supo porque, pero lentamente se iba inclinando hacia el rostro de la rubia, ella simplemente se sorprendio y se paraba en las puntas de los pies

Y todo termino...

Con un beso, el calor que él transmitía por su cuerpo se incrementaba y ella lo sentía

Toga al ser tan baja, rodeo al azabache con sus brazos alrededor de su cuello

Dabi no supo que hacer y agarro a Toga por las caderas y la levanto, ella ante tal acción cruzo las piernas alrededor de él y ella profundizo el beso

Tras unos segundos ambos se separaron totalmente sonrojados, Toga más

\- Eso fue... - Las palabras no le salían a Dabi

\- Sabroso - Dijo Toga

Ambos no se dirigieron más la palabra en todo el camino de vuelta a la guarida, lo cual fue muy incómodo en el auto


	5. Chapter 5

"¿Qué me esta pasando?" Pensaba el azabache mientras estaba acostado en el sofá-cama de su departamento…

Lo único que tenia en la mente era la rubia, desde que se dieron ese beso, Toga era la único que estaba en su cabeza

No importa lo que hiciera no podía pensar en otra cosa sin importar lo que hiciera

Comía, Toga

Bebía algo, Toga

Miraba TV, Toga

Quemaba gente, Toga

No sabia porque, pero al mismo que pensaba en ella, su corazón se aceleraba más de lo normal

\- Esa loca me hizo algo, iré a preguntarle qué demonios es

Dabi agarro su chaqueta y se dirigió al único lugar en donde podría encontrar a la rubia, la guarida de la liga

Decidió irse caminando para tratar de despejar su mente, pero simplemente no conseguía sacara a la rubia de sus pensamientos

Mientras que con Toga…

Estaba en su habitación jugando a los dardos con cuchillos, tenia una foto de Dabi y con los cuchillos hizo un corazón alrededor de la foto

\- Serás mío, quieras o no

Tras seguir jugando a los dardos por unos minutos le dio hambre, salió a buscar comida y se dio cuenta que no había nadie en la guarida, agarro lo primero que vio en el refrigerador lo cual era medio sándwich, sin pensarlo lo tomo y comenzó a comerlo

\- ¿Vegetariano? - Escupió el sándwich - Que asco

Mientras se devolvía a buscar algo mejor escucho como la puerta principal se abría y cerraba rápidamente

\- Intrusos

Toga agarro un cuchillo y se dispuso a atacar a aquella persona que entro

Apenas abrió la puerta de la cocina Toga puso su cuchillo en su cuello, segundos después se dio cuenta que era el azabache

\- Oh Dabi - Toga se sonrojo más - ¿Qué haces aquí?

"¿Por qué mi corazón se está acelerando demasiado?" Pensaba el azabache al ver a la rubia frente a él

\- ¿Qué me hiciste?

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - Pregunto Toga confundida

\- ¡No dejo de pensar en ti Loca! ¡Desde que nos besamos no dejo de pensar en ti!

Toga se sonrojo más por las palabras que Dabi acababa de decir

"¡Funciono! ¡Mi plan funciono!" Pensaba Toga felizmente

\- ¿Y eso es malo? - Toga trataba de ver que tanto se había metido en la cabeza de Dabi

\- ¡Si! Digo no… No lo sé

Sin dudarlo Toga sujeto al azabache de los hombros y lo hizo inclinarse para que volvieran a besarse

Ella sentía como sus lenguas se unían y él la agarraba de las piernas para luego alzarla en sus brazos para luego ella enredar sus piernas alrededor de su cintura

Al momento de que se separaron para poder respirar, un hilo de saliva quedo colgando en de sus bocas

\- Delicioso - Toga dijo lamiendo sus labios - ¿Aun tienes dudas?

\- Ninguna

Dabi sin pensarlo la sujeto y la llevo a su habitación y cerro la puerta con llave

\- Quiero que seas mía, aquí y ahora


	6. Chapter 6

**Advertencia Contenido Lemon**

Después de cerrar la puerta, Dabi siguió besando a Toga profundamente y lamiendo el interior de su boca, juntando su lengua con la de ella

Toga solo lo sujetaba fuertemente del cuello y lo sujetaba con sus piernas fuertemente las cuales estaban sujetas alrededor de su cuerpo

Tras unos segundos se separaron para volver a respirar mientras un hilo de saliva salía de sus bocas

\- Sabes mejor de lo que pareces - Dijo Toga mientras sonreía y lo miraba a los ojos de una forma perversa

Dabi vio la saliva que salía de la boca de la rubia la cual caía en su cuello, el cual Dabi empezó a lamer y besar desenfrenadamente, lo cual hizo que Toga gimiera su nombre fuertemente

Mientras el azabache estaba enfocado en su cuello, Toga se quitó la camisa rápidamente dejando expuestos sus senos, los cuales Dabi al verlos le sonrió perversamente

\- Son más grandes de lo que parecen - Comento Dabi el cual se separo de su cuello y empezó a lamer y morder los senos de Toga ferozmente y pasaba su mano dentro del short que estaba usando la rubia y masajeaba rápidamente sobre sus bragas

Toga gemía con más fuerza su nombre, mientras que sus bragas ya estaban empezando a mojarse de los líquidos que salían de su vagina y su sonrojo aumentaba en gran escala mientras miraba al azabache

\- ¿Ya te mojaste? - Pregunto Dabi sacando sus dedos los cuales estaban mojados y los lamia frente a ella, cosa que la hizo mojarse más

"Se siente mucho mejor que cuando me lo hago a mí misma" Pensaba Toga totalmente mojada

Era la primera vez que alguien la hacía venirse, siempre lo hacia ella sola en su habitación con sus propias manos, pero jamás en tanta cantidad como ahora

Dabi miraba como los ojos de Toga reflejaban el gran placer que ella estaba teniendo, sin dudarlo rasgo las bragas de Toga y metió 3 de sus dedos dentro de la vagina de la rubia y empezó a moverlos hacia adentro y hacia afuera rápidamente, lo que hizo que Toga gimiera y gritara más fuerte de placer, tras unos segundos Toga volvió a venirse mucho más que antes, Dabi tras hacerla venirse de nuevo hizo que ella lamiera de sus dedos sus propios jugos vaginales

\- Mi sabor es delicioso - Menciono Toga mientras lamia profundamente los dedos de Dabi, para luego sentarse sobre él y empezar a besarlo de nuevo

Mientras estaba sobre él empezó a mover sus caderas contra las suyas lo cual hizo que Toga sintiera como algo le rozaba por debajo

\- Sé que estas muy caliente Dabi, y no por tu quirk - Menciono Toga al sentir el bulto de Dabi entre sus piernas, a lo cual Dabi solo la miro perversamente

Toga lentamente abrió el pantalón de Dabi e introdujo su mano dentro y sujeto el miembro erecto del azabache y empezó a frotarlo hacia arriba y hacia abajo lentamente mientras babeaba al ver el gran tamaño de lo que estaba a punto de entrar dentro de ella

\- Ponlo en tu boca - Ordeno Dabi mientras miraba a Toga, la cual obedeció y empezó a lamer con rapidez su polla

Mientras ella estaba lamiendo y succionando, Dabi se quitó la chaqueta y la camisa dejando ver su cuerpo delgado con piel quemada que estaba unida por grapas

"Me gusta" Pensaba Toga mientras se encontraba lamiendo, pero en cierto punto Dabi sujeto su cabeza e hizo que ella se atragantara mientras seguía lamiendo, así siguieron por varios minutos

\- Pasemos a la verdadera diversión - Dijo Dabi sujetando la cabeza de Toga para luego levantarla y besarla rápidamente - ¿Prefieres estar arriba o abajo?

\- Arriba

Tras escuchar eso, Dabi se acostó en la cama y la ayudo a ella a subir a la cama para que pudiera meter su polla dentro de su vagina y empezar a moverse hacia arriba y hacia abajo mientras gemía su nombre, este por su parte disfrutaba el calor interno de la vagina de la rubia mientras la tomaba de las caderas las cuales Toga no dejaba de menear mientras se movía. En ese momento Dabi agarro los senos de Toga y los presiono con fuerza mientras ella gemía con más fuerza y se venía de nuevo sobre Dabi

\- Q-Quiero ir a-abajo ahora - Fue lo que dijo entre cortado mientras respiraba agitadamente

Dabi sonrió y cambiaron de posición, poniéndola a ella en 4 sobre la cama mientras se movía y le jalaba del cabello

"¿C-Cuando desato mis moños?" Pregunto la rubia excitada y sorprendida

A decir verdad, él quería que ella se posicionara diferente, pero al ser mucho más baja que él, el cuerpo de Toga no hacia la curva deseada, pero eso no evitaba que no disfrutara de la vista del trasero de Toga que golpeaba contra su pelvis, y no se resistió a presionarlo fuertemente y golpearlo, cosa que la hizo gritar de placer mientras él se movía más rápido y le puso las manos en la boca las cuales ella lamio mientras se venía de nuevo

Después de eso, Dabi ya no podía aguantar mucho más tiempo, para una ultima posición, le dio vuelta a Toga para verla a los ojos y luego poner las piernas de ella sobre sus hombros mientras la penetraba rápidamente y ella gemía su nombre con más fuerza, para evitar que ella gritara tanto la beso y ella mordió su labio hasta que le sangrara y succionaba la sangre que salía, cosa que a él no le molesto

Ya ninguno de los 2 podía aguantar más, habían alcanzado el clímax del momento y terminaron viniéndose sobre y dentro del otro para luego caer tumbados en la cama totalmente sudados y exhaustos

\- Eso fue… fue…

\- Mejor de lo que pude imaginar - Menciono Toga recuperando el aliento - Y lo he imaginado varias veces

Ambos se quedaron mirando a los ojos varios segundos, para que luego ella se acurrucara en su pecho y él la abrazara

\- Eres mío Dabi

Fue lo ultimo que dijo Toga antes de dormirse profundamente en sus brazos

\- Tú también eres mía

Dabi dio una pequeña sonrisa sin maldad y la abrazo más hasta quedarse dormido

Por desgracia no eran los únicos que estaban en la guarida


	7. Chapter 7

Al día siguiente, tanto la rubia como el azabache seguían durmiendo desnudos, hasta que esta se movió y por accidente golpeo la cara de Dabi haciéndolo despertar

\- Idiota loca - Murmuro Dabi levantándose y poniéndose su bóxer, pantalón y camisa, estaba hambriento así que decidió ir a la cocina en donde se encontró a Shigaraki y a Kurogiri los cuales estaban desayunando - Hola

Ambos miraban al chico de las grapas con cierta incomodidad, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para él

\- ¿Qué me ven? ¿Acaso tengo algo en la cara? - Pregunto Dabi molesto, si había algo que odiaba era que lo miraran fijamente

\- Dabi, no me interesa que tú y la mocosa loca sean pareja…

Dabi arqueo una ceja

\- La próxima vez que follen, háganlo en tu departamento, un motel, un cementerio, un cuarto de dolor o donde sea menos aquí en la guarida - Comento Shigaraki molesto

Tanto él y Kurogiri estaban en la guarida y escucharon todos los gemidos por parte de la rubia

Shigaraki trato de usar las manos para cubrir sus oídos, pero al estar su habitación al lado de la de Toga, era casi imposible no escucharla

\- Como sea - Dijo el azabache sin interés ante la petición de Shigaraki, a él le daba igual en donde se follaría a la rubia, al decir eso volvió a la habitación en donde Toga estaba usando solo su chaqueta

\- ¿Me veo linda? - Pregunto la rubia "modelando" su chaqueta

\- Prefiero verte sin ella

Toga mordió su labio inferior sabiendo a lo que este se refería

\- ¿Dónde quieres que lo hagamos esta noche?

\- ¿2 noches seguidas? Creí que a ustedes no les gustaba hacerlo tan seguido

\- Yo no soy como las demás - Menciono Toga con una sonrisa psicótica

\- Eso es lo que me gusta de ti - Murmuro para sí mismo - El idiota de Shigaraki nos escucho anoche, no sabía que estaba aquí

\- Yo sí

Dabi no sabia si enojarse, ya le daba igual, en lo que a él concierne, Toga era suya, y si alguien la tocaba no dudaría en quemar hasta las cenizas de esa persona

\- Hoy lo haremos en un cementerio - Dabi sonrió perversamente, la idea del cementerio sonó interesante

La rubia solo se imaginaba a ella con su cuerpos desnudos mientras lo hacían sobre la tumba de alguien, y le excitaba más si la tumba se había hecho recientemente

Sin embargo, aunque ellos no sabían hubo otra persona que escucho todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior…Twice

Después de escuchar los gemidos de la rubia no pudo evitar enojarse, ya que él quería que Toga fuera suya y no de Dabi

Así que ideo un plan, no para ganarse a Toga, para hacer que ellos se odiaran

Crear un clon de Toga e hipnotizarlo gracias al quirk de uno de sus amigos, y hacer que se besara con otro clon de alguien más en frente de Dabi

\- Plan perfecto sin fisuras - Dijo el enmascarado mirándose frente a un espejo

Al caer la noche

Los 2 amantes/novios iban caminando en la calle, con solo la luz de la luna iluminándolos mientras se dirigían al cementerio tomados de la mano

\- ¿Puedo escoger la tumba sobre la cual la haremos? - Pregunto la rubia mirándolo con emoción

\- Como quieras, tú eres la que estará sobre ella

Llegaron al cementerio y Toga estuvo buscando la tumba perfecta para follar sobre ella, tras unos minutos encontró una en el centro del cementerio

\- ¡Esa! ¡Esa!

\- "Sir Nighteye" - Dabi leía el nombre del fallecido - Que importa, quítate las bragas

Toga excitada se sentó en el borde de la tumba y se quitó las bragas arrojándolas al suelo y Dabi introdujo su miembro dentro de ella la cual empezó a gemir

Estuvieron haciendo ruido por varios minutos hasta que una luz los ilumino, era uno de los guardias que patrullaba

\- ¡¿Qué están haciendo?! - Grito el guardia

\- ¿Qué parece que hacemos? - Dijo Dabi sin parar de moverse

\- Está haciendo mucho ruido Dabi, matémoslo - Comento Toga respirando rápidamente

\- Esta bien princesa - Dabi sonrió y se separo de Toga y subió el cierre de su pantalón

Toga se excito y sonrojo, era la primera vez que alguien la llamaba de esa manera, y le encanto, de sus largas medias saco un cuchillo y rápidamente apuñalo al guardia en la garganta matándolo al instante para que luego Dabi quemara el cuerpo hasta que fueran cenizas

\- ¿Continuamos? - Pregunto la rubia

\- Vayamos a mi departamento mejor, ahí podremos hacer tanto ruido sin que nadie nos moleste

Toga sonrió ante tal idea y tomo su mano, mientras iban a medio camino empezó a sentir frio en sus piernas y recordó el porque

\- Dabi, olvide algo - Dijo en un tono parecido al de una niña que dejo la tarea en casa

\- ¿Qué olvidaste?

\- Mis bragas en el cementerio


	8. Chapter 8

Con el pasar de las semanas, tanto el azabache como la rubia se habían consolidado en una…"relación", podría llamarse así, era más sexo salvaje en cualquier lugar y a cualquier hora, si bien ninguno lo demostraba, tenían sentimientos por el otro más allá que solo placer

A la liga le daba igual la relación, mientras no afectara los planes a futuro

Pero había un miembro que no estaba de acuerdo, Twice…

El tenia sentimientos por la rubia, pero esta al parecer los había ignorado o simplemente no lo había entendido, y le molestaba que hubiera preferido al "Incinerador humano", era uno de los muchos apodos con los cuales se referían a Dabi

Aunque su cabeza estuviera dividida, logro equilibrarla temporalmente para elaborar un plan que los separaría, él tenia las medidas de Toga ya que habían usado varios clones en algunas misiones, y por suerte varios de sus amigos podrían ayudarlo a realizar su plan

Una mañana hizo un clon de Toga, la cual con ayuda de uno de sus amigos fue hipnotizada con la única orden engañar a Dabi con otro de los amigos de Twice

\- ¿Estás seguro de que esto funcionara Twice? - Pregunto su amigo hipnotista

\- ¡Claro que sí! ¡Mira mi gran plan!

Twice mostro un dibujo hecho por él con crayones donde se veía él y Toga envueltos en un gran corazón rodeados de pequeños corazones

\- Plan perfecto sin fisuras

Después de esa explicación, cada uno se dirigió a sus posiciones, Twice estaría con la Toga original en la guarida para no levantar sospechas, el hipnotista estaría fuera del apartamento de Dabi esperando el momento cuando él saliera para mandar un mensaje de que empezaran con el plan

Tras unos minutos el azabache salió con una sudadera negra que cubría parte de su cara y miraba su teléfono

\- ¿Hoy lo haremos en el motel abandonado? Me gusta como piensas Toga

Se dio cuenta que esta vez la llamo por su nombre, no por ningún apodo de los usuales, simplemente agito la cabeza y siguió su camino

Siguió caminando recto unas 6 calles sin notar al hipnotista del otro lado de la calle, él llamo de que lo hicieran en un callejón que estaba a 2 calles de ellos

Mientras Dabi caminaba cerca de ahí, escucho unos sonidos familiares y se dirigió hacia dentro del callejón, se acercó lentamente para ver…

Al clon de Toga besarse con otro sujeto, el cual Dabi nunca había visto antes, sintió en ese momento un dolor en el pecho y retrocedió un poco y se oculto tras una pared para que no lo vieran

Sintió un impulso de quemarlos vivos, pero por alguna razón no pudo alzar su mano contra Toga y simplemente se alejo del callejón y se dirigió a su departamento

Cerro la puerta con tanta fuerza que casi rompe la perilla, sin mencionar que casi la derrite por la rabia que tenía, agarro una cajetilla de cigarros que había comprado y se acabo todo el paquete en un par de horas y bebió un par de cervezas que tenía guardadas

Lamentablemente las bebió calientes por calentarlas por la rabia, y se quedó dormido

Tras pasar las horas, su teléfono no paraba de recibir mensajes y llamadas de Toga, casi todos eran lo mismo "¿Dónde estás?"

Él lo agarro y lo arrojo a la pared, se levanto y aun enojado se dirigió al lugar que había acordado con Toga, cuando llego la rubia lo recibió con un abrazo y besos en el cuello, pero él no reaccionaba ni se movía

\- ¿Pasa algo? - Pregunto la rubia extrañada, normalmente él le hubiera arrancado toda la ropa para este momento

\- Te vi Toga

\- ¿A qué te…?

\- Te vi con ese sujeto en el callejón

Toga alzo la ceja confundida, lo cual hizo a Dabi enojarse más y lanzarla al suelo

\- ¡¿QUÉ TE PASA?! - Grito la rubia enojada por lo que acababa de suceder

\- ¡Creí que…!

Se detuvo antes de continuar la frase

\- Creí que…

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Creí que teníamos algo especial

Toga abrió los ojos en ese momento, parece que él sentía lo mismo por ella, que ella por él…

\- ¿T-Teníamos? ¿Qué quieres decir?

Dabi simplemente se volteó y empezó a alejarse del lugar, Toga intento detenerlo, pero era inútil, este solo se soltaba de su agarre

\- ¡BIEN, LARGATE! ¡ESPERO NO VOLVER A VERTE NUNCA IDIOTA! - Grito Toga con lagrimas en sus ojos y corrió de vuelta a la guarida y se encerró en su habitación

Dabi sintió una punzada más fuerte en su pecho y camino sin rumbo por las calles de la ciudad, tenia demasiado dolor y ocupaba sacarlo de su interior…

Estuvo caminando hasta que llego a cierto lugar el cual la liga ya había estudiado anteriormente...

Los dormitorios de UA…

Se sorprendió de ver que casi todos los estudiantes estaban afuera en una especia de fiesta, logro ver que Aizawa recién se acababa de ir en un vehículo, no estaba pensando con claridad las cosas, y menos lo que estaba a punto de hacer

En la fiesta…

Los estudiantes estaban festejando que habían pasado a su segundo año, estaban cocinando carne y bailando

\- Ven Shoto, baila conmigo - Insistía la chica rosada y con cuernos

\- Pero no se bailar

\- Yo te enseño, es fácil, por favor

Él chico bicolor suspiro y fue a bailar con ella

En la parrilla estaba Bakugo cocinando, a su lado estaban Kaminari y Kirishima, los cuales estaban hablando estupideces

Todos se la estaban pasando bien, cuando de repente

\- ¡AHHHHH! - Se escucharon unos gritos en el fondo

Todos reaccionaron para ver como Momo y Tsuyu eran agarradas por el cuello y quemadas vivas por llamas azules, rápidamente hicieron lo posible para recuperarlas

\- ¡TSUYU! ¡YAOMOMO! - Trataron de hacerlas reaccionar, pero estaban muy quemadas

\- Tenemos un problema más grande

Todos voltearon horrorizados a Dabi el cual tenia sus manos prendidas en llamas y apuntándolas a toda la clase

\- Hola y adiós UA


	9. Chapter 9

\- Serán solo más combustible para mis llamas - Apunto el azabache a todos los estudiantes

Tal como lo dijo, lanzo sus llamas azules hacia ellos, la mayoría tuvo reflejos muy buenos y lograron esquivarlas, los que no pudieron solo recibieron un poco de quemaduras en áreas no muy graves del cuerpo

\- ¡Si digo que no duele, no duele! - Se dijo Bakugo a si mismo mientras ignoraba el dolor de la quemadura que se acababa de hacer en su pierna y se ponía de pie de nuevo

Ellos no lo sabían, pero tenían la ventaja de que Dabi estaba solo, pero aun con eso, el azabache no dudaría en matarlos

Dabi ya conocía los quirks de todos ellos, ya sabia a cuáles eliminar primero, los que atacan a larga distancia y luego los de corta distancia

Dirigió su mirada rápidamente a Jirou que era la más cercana, con su velocidad logro agarrarla por el cuello y hacerla chocar con una ventana haciendo a la peli morada escupir sangre

No tardo mucho en prenderla en llamas y dejando el cuerpo caer quemado al suelo

\- ¡KYOKA! - Gritaron las chicas y Kaminari en shock

Murió al instante, no sufrió nada

Rápidamente Dabi se dirigió al siguiente más cercano, Mineta . Todos aún estaban en shock por presenciar la muerte de su amiga, Dabi aprovecho esos pocos segundos y piso la cara de Mineta y lo estrello contra un árbol y prendiéndolo en llamas

Aunque lo vieron, no sufrieron la pérdida de Mineta

\- Nos matara uno por uno si no lo detenemos - Dijo Kirishima endureciendo su cuerpo y a punto de atacar a Dabi

Rápidamente creo una barrera de fuego que dividió a la clase

\- ¡Mierda!

Dabi aprovecho la distracción de nuevo, logro distinguir unas siluetas entre el humo y les arrojo una gran cantidad de fuego reduciéndolos a cenizas

Cuando el fuego se disipo, los estudiantes restantes se reagruparon en la calle principal

\- ¿Q-Quienes fueron esta vez? - Dijo Kaminari tosiendo el humo

\- Sero - Dijo Midoriya mientras miraba a su alrededor para saber cuáles de sus amigos no estaban - Koda, Aoyama, Tokoyami, Sato…¿Hagakure?

\- Yo estoy aquí - Dijo la chica invisible ofendida por el comentario, la verdad mucha de su ropa se quemo debido al fuego y se la quito

\- Ya que estás viva, ve por ayuda, él no notara tu ausencia

\- Literalmente no la notara

Hagakure rápidamente corrió buscando ayuda, Midoriya y Kirishima se encargaron de llevar a Tsuyu y Momo a un lugar seguro ya que ellas a pesar de sus quemaduras en el cuello, seguían respirando, sus vidas pendían de un hilo

Los pocos que quedaban trataron de hacerle frente al azabache, el cual seguía entre el humo, pero los observaba directamente

\- ¿Dónde estás? - Decía Kaminari molesto, triste y devastado por la muerte de Jirou - ¡Sal para que te vea!

Una sombra se lograba distinguir entre el humo, Kaminari uso todo su poder y lo descargo contra la sombra la cual cayo, pero al disiparse el humo…

\- ¡¿Qué?!

Dabi había agarrado uno de los cuerpos que no se habían calcinado del todo y lo uso como un escudo para evitar algún ataque como esos

Kaminari quedo tonto después de eso

\- 4 ojos, llévate a Pikachu lejos - Dijo Bakugo poniéndose en posición de pelea - De paso llévate a las heridas también

Uraraka rápidamente hizo que Momo, Kaminari y Tsuyu pudieran flotar y fueran más fáciles de cargar, los llevo al hospital más cercano

\- Ustedes solo serán otro sacrificio para la causa

El azabache volvió a lanzar otra gran cantidad de fuego que todos lograron esquivar

Bakugo empezó a lanzarle explosiones como una distracción para que Kirishima lo golpeara con todas sus fuerzas con su forma "Unbreakable"…

Sin embargo, Dabi se percato de eso y dispara sus llamas al pelirrojo…

Por suerte su forma endurecida evito que muriera debido al fuego, solo cayo desmayado al suelo respirando con dificultad, Dabi aprovecho ese momento para hacerlo cenizas

Pero de pronto una enorme barrera de hielo se formo entre Kirishima y Dabi

\- Todoroki Shoto - Susurro Dabi mirando al joven bicolor

Shoto creaba grandes barreras de hielos que Dabi derretía sin problema

\- El hielo se derrite, ¿No sabes eso?

Mientras Dabi ganaba tiempo para recuperarse de su propio fuego, debido a que había utilizado demasiado, Mina apareció por detrás para darle una patada en la nuca

Por desgracia logro percatarse y agarro la pierna de la chica rosada y la lanzo haciendo que su cabeza se estrellara contra el suelo y que ella perdiera la conciencia

Cuando apunto su mano para quemarla, Shoto la abrazo para protegerla

\- 2 pájaros con una piedra

Estuvo a punto de quemarlos, pero…

\- Touya ven a conocer a tu hermanito

En la mente de Dabi, solo pudo ver como su madre de cabello blanco sosteniendo un bebé el cual estaba dormido, él estaba con las manos vendadas y lentamente vio al bebé, el cual tenia los ojos de diferente color

\- ¿Cómo se llama? - Pregunto el joven Touya en un tono débil

\- Shoto, ¿Quieres cargarlo?

Cuidadosamente se sentaron en el borde de la cama y Touya sostuvo al bebé

\- H-Hola Shoto - El pequeño pelirrojo sonrió - Yo soy tu hermano mayor, siempre te cuidare

De vuelta a la realidad…

Dabi por más que quiso no pudo lanzarle fuego a Shoto, simplemente bajo el brazo

\- Todoroki…Todoroki - Susurraba a si mismo

Shoto no entendía porque susurraba su apellido, rápidamente cargo a Mina en sus brazos y corrió

En ese momento unas vendas rodearon el cuerpo de Dabi y no pudo usar más su quirk

\- Mierda

\- Estas arrestado - Dijo Aizawa furioso

Detrás de él estaban: Midnight, Present Mic, Vlad King y algunos policías, le pusieron un collar en el cuello el cual evitaba que pudiera usar su quirk y se lo llevaron a Tartarus mientras los paramédicos curaban a los estudiantes y se recogían los cadáveres, o lo que quedaba de ellos

7 estudiantes muertos, 2 graves luchando por su vida, y el resto estaban heridos de alguna forma


	10. Chapter 10

Después de que arrestaran al azabache, lo llevaron a la pequeña prisión en la estación de policía, ahí se decidiría su sentencia y luego sería enviado a Tartarus

En el hospital…

Todos seguían ayudando a los heridos de menor gravedad, mientras que Momo y Tsuyu estaban en cirugía al borde de la muerte, el menor de los Todoroki se encontraba sentado en una camilla poniéndole un vendaje en la cabeza a su novia y limpiando la sangre

\- ¿Te duele mucho Mina?

\- Un poco, creo que…

No pudo terminar la frase porque Shoto la arropo en la cama y la cubrió con la manta

\- Descansa, yo iré a ver cómo se encuentran los demás

Antes de salir de la habitación le dio un beso en la frente y salió al pasillo donde estaban los que sobrevivieron al ataque, estaban esperando noticias de las que estaban en la sala de operación o lamentando las perdidas

Shoto logro ver que en una banca estaban Kaminari y Kirishima lamentando las muertes de uno de sus grandes amigos y de la mejor amiga de Kaminari

\- Debí ser yo, no ella - Dijo el rubio de quirk eléctrico entre lágrimas y sosteniendo un pequeño collar con un micrófono de plata que ella le había regalado - Ella hubiera sido una gran héroe

Shoto no podía ver a sus amigos de esa manera, pero había algo más importante en su cabeza

El porque Dabi no lo mate y se quedó inmóvil repitiendo su apellido, sobre todo porque no es la primera vez que pasaba; cuando secuestro a Bakugo lo llamo por su nombre completo, de acuerdo con su padre cuando lucharon él lo llamo por su nombre completo también

Sabia que sus amigos estarían seguros en el hospital, salió rápidamente del hospital y se dirigió a la estación de policía; hubo una gran conmoción en la entrada principal del hospital, los medios no tardaron en llegar al lugar para entrevistar a cualquiera de los afectados, Shoto tuvo que ingeniárselas para salir por una de la puertas traseras con un disfraz

En la guarida de la liga, habían visto las noticias de que Dabi había atacado y asesinado a varios estudiantes

\- Él solo hizo más que todos tus planes juntos Shigaraki

\- Cállate

Sin que ninguno de ellos lo supieran, Toga estaba en la puerta observando las noticias, Kurogiri aumento el volumen del TV para escuchar con claridad la sentencia que le darían a Dabi

\- No es el primer ataque que este sujeto ha hecho, en estos últimos 3 años se han encontrado más de 90 cuerpos quemados hasta casi ser cenizas, sin mencionar que participo en el secuestro de uno de los estudiantes de UA, ataque al héroe número 1 - Decía el capitán de la policía - Por ahora se encuentra en la prisión local, pero mañana será enviado a Tartarus donde será ejecutado

\- N…No

Todos voltearon a ver a Toga, la cual salió corriendo de la guarida

En la estación de policía…

\- Oye mechero - Uno de los guardias golpeo los barrotes de la celda donde se encontraba Dabi - Tienes visitas

Dabi totalmente confundido dudo en levantarse, ¿Qué más podía perder? Resignado se levantó y siguió al guardia hasta las típicas sillas donde hay teléfonos y una ventana de vidrio blindado para comunicarse con la otra persona. Se sentó en la silla y tomo el teléfono y se sorprendió al ver quien era la persona frente a él

\- Shoto Todoroki…

Shoto que paso desapercibido ante los medios llego a la estación y ordeno hablar con Dabi de inmediato

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Vengo por respuestas y no me iré sin ellas

Shoto miro fríamente a Dabi hasta que dijera algo

\- Esta no es la primera vez que te veo, te vi en el bosque, te vi cuando atacaste a Endeavor y cuando estabas a punto de matarme no dejabas de repetir mi apellido, ¿Quién eres?

Dabi lo miró fijamente mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro

\- Todoroki…

\- ¡Deja de jug…!

\- Touya

Shoto abrió los ojos con sorpresa y solo pudo tartamudear unas pocas frases

\- T…Tou….

\- Tiempo sin verte… hermanito

Shoto aún estaba en shock, de acuerdo con su padre, Touya había "muerto", pero jamás había visto el cadáver o algo por el estilo, pero viéndolo detalladamente, podía ser que estuviera diciendo la verdad

\- ¿Q-Qué te sucedió?

\- Eso no importa, me ejecutaran mañana, adiós hermanito

Dabi colgó el teléfono y se retiro del lugar de vuelta a su celda, Shoto no podía dejar que eso pasara, si bien cabe la posibilidad de que él fuera su hermano y fuera un villano, ya no le importaba lo último, solo su hermano Touya y su madre fueron los únicos que sufrieron los abusos de su padre, y se apoyaron entre sí

Cuando iba caminando a la salida de la estación, llego un mensaje de parte de Midoriya

\- Oh no…

Tsuyu sobrevivió a la operación, pero por desgracia Momo no, otra víctima más

Una vez salió, iba caminando alguien lo agarro del brazo y lo arrastro a un callejón

\- ¡¿Q…?!

No pudo terminar la frase porque la persona misteriosa le puso un cuchillo dentro de la boca

\- ¿Tú qué haces aquí?

"Toga Himiko" pensaba Shoto al ver a la persona frente a él, no haría ningún movimiento brusco porque el cuchillo que ella sostenía lo atravesaría

\- ¿Vienes a reírte en su cara por qué lo ejecutaran?

Shoto negó que no con la cabeza, también noto que el tono de voz de Toga estaba quebrada y débil, totalmente diferente a la Toga que vio por primera vez en el bosque

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres entonces héroe?

Lentamente saco el cuchillo el cual tenia sangre de la boca de Shoto, él escupió un poco de sangre antes de hablar

\- Él…él es mi… hermano

Toga soltó su cuchillo en ese momento

\- Dijo que lo ejecutaran mañana

Unas pocas lágrimas salieron de los ojos de la chica rubia

\- No voy a dejar que eso pase, voy a sacarlo de ahí… matare a cualquiera que se meta en mi camino

\- Espera, te ayudare

Toga volteo a ver a Shoto totalmente sorprendida

\- ¿Qué acabas de…?

\- Cuando éramos niños él me cuido y protegió cuando nadie más lo hizo, quiero ayudarlo también

Toga lo ayudo a levantarse y se miraron el uno al otro

\- Olvidemos nuestras diferencias, seremos un equipo temporal hasta que lo saquemos - Dijo Shoto mirando hacia la estación

\- Equipo "Toga" sacara a Dabi

\- Ese es tu nombre

\- Claro que no use el "To" de Todoroki y el "Ga" de Toga

\- No importa el nombre, tendremos que idear algo nosotros 2 para sacarlo

\- Equipo "Toga" pensemos

Una rubia obsesionada con la sangre y deseos de apuñalar y un bicolor amante de la soba se unirán para sacar a un asesino en serie que les importa a ambos antes que lo ejecuten


	11. Chapter 11

Después de que acordaran aliarse temporalmente, el equipo "Toga" se escondió en un viejo edificio cercano a la estación de policía, Toga agarro un cuchillo con sangre que utilizaría como un lápiz

\- ¿E-Esa sangre es tuya? - Pregunto el bicolor sentado en el suelo

\- Claro que no, era de alguien que me debía un favor

\- Okay… Necesitamos una estrategia si queremos evitar que lo lleven a Tartarus

\- Matemos a todos los que estén dentro de ese lugar

\- No podemos, hacer algo tan tonto

\- ¿Me estas llamando tonta? - Toga lo miro con ojos asesinos y apunto el cuchillo a él

\- N-no… Lo que digo es que eso es inútil, lo más probable es que ambos terminemos capturados si lo…

No pudo terminar esa frase ya que se puso a pensar que pasaría si lo capturan, todo por lo que había luchado se iría, su esfuerzo para ser héroe se iría, si iba a prisión lo matarían sin duda, tenia que idear algo para escapar sin ser reconocido, pero un cuchillo que se posiciono en su garganta lo saco de sus pensamientos

\- ¿Estas planeando traicionarme? Si lo haces te cortare en pedazos y me hare un abrigo con tu piel, una bufanda roja y blanca seria linda también, y tus ojos los podría vender como joyas en el mercado negro

\- Ya tienes pensado como matarme, no te preocupes no planeo traicionarte, solo pensaba como escapar cuando lo rescatemos, tal vez necesitamos un vehículo

\- ¿Vehículo? Creo que tengo algo que nos servirá bien

Al día siguiente…

Aproximadamente a las 9 de la mañana, un total de 8 oficiales estaba escoltando a Dabi hasta un vehículo blindado, en el cual entro, y 2 patrullas de policía y emprendieron rumbo a Tartarus

Tomaron una ruta por donde casi no había transito o civiles, pero de pronto una de las ruedas del vehículo blindado estallo y todos se tuvieron que detener

\- ¿Qué mierda es esto?

Uno de los oficiales intento ver que era lo que había estallado la rueda, era un cuchillo, pero no un cuchillo cualquiera, ya que estaba soltando humo por estar muy caliente

Más y más cuchillos fueron lanzados a todas las ruedas del vehículo blindado y las patrullas, desde un alto edificio Shoto estaba prendiendo en llamas los cuchillos y los lanzaba, pero solo a las ruedas para no herir a ningún inocente, pero no había escogido esa ubicación al azar, ya que lo había detenido en frente un callejón donde había una sorpresa

\- ¡Quítense de mi camino o sufran las consecuencias! - Desde el callejón Toga gritaba mientras manejaba una grúa a alta velocidad

El plan era detener el vehículo y volcarlo para que ya no pudiera moverse, lo cual funciono, pero Toga atropello a 3 de los oficiales que le intentaron disparar, Shoto bajo del edificio y congelo a los oficiales, pero Toga los mato luego

\- Matarlos no era parte del plan Toga

\- Fue auto defensa, me miraron feo así que tuve que matarlos

Toga se dirigió hacia la parte trasera del carro y pateo la puerta esperando alguna respuesta, escucho unas patadas desde adentro lo que la hizo sonreír, e intento apuñalar la puerta para abrirla, de lo cual solo obtuvo romper sus cuchillos

\- Alguno de ellos debe tener la llave, ayúdame a encontrarla

Registraron todos los cadáveres hasta encontrar la llave hasta que la encontraron y abrieron la puerta, una vez lo hicieron Toga saco a Dabi y lo abrazo con lágrimas en sus ojos

\- Yo no te engañaría jamás

\- Yo… Yo - Dabi no sabía que decir, no esperaba que alguien lo fuera a salvar y menos Toga - Perdóname

Ambos solo se dieron un beso en media calle, olvidando por completo que Shoto estaba ahí

De pronto se escuchaba como muchas sirenas se acercaban, ellos no lo sabían, pero el vehículo blindado tenía una alarma silenciosa que había sido activada al momento de volcarse

\- Tenemos que irnos

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo Sho…?

\- No importa, tienen que irse ahora

Antes de que Toga pudiera tomar el brazo de Dabi para subir a la grúa, Shoto la empujo haciéndola caer en el suelo

\- ¡¿Qué te… ?!

Shoto la había salvado de que un dardo le diera y le dio a él en el brazo izquierdo, el cual se empezó a poner morado

Dabi volteo a ver al techo y vio que había un héroe en el techo y su siguiente objetivo era él, sin dudarlo lo quemo hasta volverlo cenizas

Rápidamente ambos trataron de ayudar a Shoto de cualquier manera el cual no se levantaba del suelo y ya su brazo estaba casi totalmente morado, lo que le dio era un dardo con veneno

\- ¡Haz algo Toga! - Grito Dabi desesperado por tratar de salvar a su hermanito

\- ¡No sé qué hacer!

Shoto con las pocas fuerzas que tenia agarro uno de los cuchillos de Toga

\- C-Corran

\- ¡No voy a dejarte aquí!

Las sirenas sonaban más y más cerca, Shoto sabía que no quedaba mucho así que utilizo un ultimo recurso…

Hizo una enorme barrera de hielo que los separo a ellos de él, los empujo a una gran distancia

\- ¡Mierda, Shoto!

\- ¡Dabi hay que irnos ahora!

\- ¡No pienso dejarlo Toga!

Dabi no pensaba dejar a Shoto atrás, pero notaba que el hielo aún los empujaba y las sirenas ya estaban del otro lado del hielo

\- L-Lo siento Shoto, lo siento mamá no pude cumplir mi promesa

Dabi tomo la mano de Toga y desaparecieron


	12. Chapter 12

El azabache y la rubia seguían corriendo por los callejones entre los edificios escondiéndose de la policía y tratando de llegar a un lugar seguro, estaban muy lejos de la guarida de la liga y el departamento de Dabi no era una buena idea volver

\- ¿A dónde vamos ahora Dabi?

\- No lo sé, tenemos que hacer algo ya

Mientras corrían, lograron llegar a un parqueo de varios pisos, con muchos vehículos a su disposición para robar

\- Que suerte

Ambos miraban los vehículos para seleccionar cual sería el ideal, ocupaban uno que pasara desapercibido

\- ¡Ese!

Toga apunto a un convertible rojo con dibujos de flamas en el costado

\- No

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Hay que pasar bajo el radar, y tú quieres robar un convertible rojo… No seas idiota

Toga hizo un puchero y apuñalo los neumáticos del convertible, siguieron buscando en otro piso y encontraron una camioneta negra, Dabi agarro su chaqueta y la envolvió alrededor de su puño y golpeo una de las ventanas, pero Toga solo abrió la puerta, la cual no tenía seguro y miro a Dabi sonriendo en forma burlesca

\- Cállate

Ambos entraron a la camioneta y Toga hizo un corte en los cables bajo el volante y jugo con los estos hasta que logro encenderla y Dabi comenzó a manejar sin rumbo, pero no era muy bueno

\- ¿Dónde aprendiste a conducir Dabi?

\- Igual que Spinner

Toga no sabía a qué se refería, pero Dabi iba golpeando todos los carros a su alrededor y evitando las señales de tráfico y se contenía por no atropellar a las personas

Al caer la noche, ya habían logrado salir de la ciudad y llegar a ocultarse en el bosque, por suerte la camioneta era grande y había espacio para que ellos durmieran detrás, Toga se había colocado sobre Dabi el cual la cubrió con su chaqueta

\- Tenía miedo de perder esto - Susurro Toga mientras escondía su cara en el pecho de Dabi

\- Yo también - Dijo Dabi mientras acariciaba el cabello rubio de Toga

A pesar de ser asesinos muy buscados y estar locos, también tienen derecho a tener felicidad, y su felicidad se encontraba con el otro

Toga rápidamente se quedo dormida en sus brazos y Dabi escondió su cara en su cabello para dormirse también

Al día siguiente…

La camioneta no podía llevarlos más lejos por la falta de gasolina, tuvieron que quemarla y seguir caminando, lograron matar un pato y comérselo junto a los huevos de su nido

Siguieron caminando, adentrándose en la montaña hasta que lograron encontrar una cabaña junto a un gran lago, por lo visto estaba abandonada, aunque si alguien venía no era problema eliminarlo

La cabaña si estaba abandonada, ya que tenía demasiado polvo y telarañas a su alrededor, pero era de 2 pisos y tenía bastantes habitaciones, decidieron que la más grande seria su dormitorio así que esa fue la que limpiaron primero, al caer la noche habían logrado limpiar toda la casa y cayeron tumbados en el suelo

\- Vamos a robar mañana los muebles Dabi

\- Suena bien… ¿Cómo planeas que los traigamos desde la ciudad hasta aquí?

\- Tal vez hombre mano nos pueda ayudar con eso…

Con el pasar de los días fueron a la guarida y pidieron ayuda, estaban enojados por la estupidez que hizo Dabi, pero agradecidos de que ambos estuvieran a salvo, al único que no habían visto desde hace días era a Twice

Aceptaron ayudarlos con la condición de que mantuvieran un bajo perfil y que cuando los necesitaran irían sin importar que estuvieran haciendo: durmiendo, comiendo, follando o matando a alguien, si los llamaban debían ir

Lograron infiltrarse en diversas tiendas y robar muchas cosas, a Dabi le daba igual, pero a Toga no, ya que ella escogió casi todas las cosas acolchadas y peludas como las almohadas, alfombras y más, sin mencionar que llevaron más de 1 cama por si algún miembro se quedaba alguna vez ahí

Una vez amueblado el lugar lo primero que hizo Dabi fue tumbarse en el sofá y prender el sofá, donde en las noticias estaba la noticia de lo que le paso a Shoto…

Seguía vivo, pero había perdido su brazo izquierdo gracias al dardo venenoso, había tomado el cuchillo de Toga para arrancárselo, la policía y los héroes creyeron la versión de que él iba caminando cuando escucho el incidente y fue a tratar de ayudar, porque su casa quedaba cerca de ahí. Lo habían internado en el hospital central de la ciudad

Por la mirada de Dabi, Toga sabía que estaba pensando lo mismo que ella

\- ¿Deberíamos visitarlo? Él nos ayudó…

\- Agarra tu abrigo

En el hospital…

Shoto estaba en una camilla con Mina dormida a su lado, el brazo que perdió fue el izquierdo y fue reemplazado por uno metálico, por desgracia ya no podía usar su fuego porque el brazo se derretiría. Varios de sus compañeros habían venido a visitarlo, pero tuvieron que volver a los dormitorios, excepto Mina que no lo iba a abandonar

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Dabi y Toga estaban en frente de la cama donde se encontraba y solo lo miraban

\- Por lo menos esta bien - Dijo Dabi mirando a Shoto

\- Me pregunto si su sangre será de ácido - Dijo Toga mirando a Mina

\- Toga no

Al escuchar sus voces Shoto abrió los ojos

\- ¿Q-Qué hacen aquí? Les dije que…

\- Vinimos a ver como estabas

\- Bueno, pudo ser peor - Dijo Shoto mirando su brazo metálico

\- ¿Mhm? - Mina estuvo a punto de despertar, pero Shoto acaricio su cabello para hacerla dormir de nuevo

\- Así que ella es tu novia - Dijo Toga

\- Sí, dijeron que casi sufre un ataque de pánico al escuchar que estaba aquí

\- Lo sentimos…

\- No se preocupen, ya esta bien, ella dijo que tenía una sorpresa para mí, pero no entendí a que se refería

\- ¿Qué?

\- No lo entendí, dijo que no éramos los únicos en la habitación, creo que la noticia le afecto la vista - Dijo Shoto mirando a Mina

Dabi y Toga si entendieron, pero no pensaban decirle

\- Conseguimos una cabaña en las montañas - Dijo Dabi rápidamente

\- Eso es bueno, sabes algo… Mamá esta en este hospital si quieres podemos ir a…

\- No - Dijo Dabi mirando hacia otro lado - No quiero que me vea así

\- Ella te extraña mucho

Dabi solo miro a otro lado y cargo a Toga en su espalda como si fuera un saco de papas

\- ¡Bájame!

\- Nos vemos pronto Shoto


	13. Chapter 13

2 años después…

Al caer la noche, en una habitación de hospital se encontraba una mujer de cabello blanco descansando tranquilamente, mejor conocida como Rei Todoroki, le habían dado de alta al día siguiente, la alegría que tenía por volver a su hogar y ver a su familia era inmensa

Apenas podía mantenerse despierta por la felicidad, le habían traído un té con miel junto a una pastilla que ella misma ordeno para dormirse, lo cual funciono, sin embargo, en la madrugada se despertó porque se sentía observada, miro alrededor de la habitación y miro una sombra en una de las sillas de la habitación, sin importar que estuviera oscuro Rei sabía que la estaba mirando fijamente

\- ¿Q-Quién está ahí? - Pregunto Rei asustada y protegiéndose con una almohada

No hubo respuesta

\- P-Por favor no me lastimes - Dijo Rei cada vez más asustada

\- ¿Por qué lo haría? Ya has sufrido demasiado, y nunca tuviste que sufrir… Mamá - Dijo la persona levantándose de la silla

Esas palabras dejaron a Rei atónita, la figura era considerablemente más alta que ella y se acercaba lentamente a ella, pero sin ninguna intención de lastimarla, era todo lo contrario

Una vez esta persona paso por la luz de la luna que ingresaba por la ventana, Rei logro verlo, un joven de cabello negro, grapas en muchas partes de su rostro y cuerpo que sostenían su piel quemada

Al principio se asustó, pero al ver los ojos turquesa del chico y lo último que dijo "Mamá", supo inmediatamente quien era, su hijo

\- T-Touya…

\- Hola mamá

Rei cuidadosamente se levantó de la cama y se acercó a él tomándolo de las manos y mirándolo a los ojos

\- Te fallé mamá - Dijo Dabi desviando la mirada - He hecho cosas horribles

\- De eso nada - Dijo Rei mientras lo abrazaba suavemente - Eres mi hijo, no importa lo que hayas hecho, jamás dejare de amarte

Dabi sonrió ante tales palabras y le devolvió el abrazo, no eran como los abrazos de Toga, en los brazos de Rei se sentía totalmente seguro, como cuando era un niño, pasaron abrazados varios segundos sin que nada más importara

\- Escuche que podrás volver mañana a… a casa

\- Si, Shoto me invito a que me quedara con él y su familia - Dijo Rei sonriendo - Me alegra mucho que estés aquí Touya, digo… Dabi

\- Puedes llamarme Touya mamá

Esas palabras pusieron una sonrisa más grande en el rostro de Rei

\- Aún no puedo creer que vinieras a verme

\- Hay algo que quería decirles a todos, pero quería que tu fueras la primera en saberlo

De pronto un pequeño llanto que provenía de la silla donde estaba Dabi les llamó la atención

\- Que oportuno

Dabi había dejado sobre la silla un pequeño bulto envuelto en mantas, Rei abrió los ojos en total sorpresa al deducir lo que vino a decirle el azabache

\- ¿A-Acaso eres…?

\- Padre, si lo soy

Dabi tomo el bulto cuidadosamente y lo acerco a Rei para que viera mejor

\- Wow

Rei vio a una pequeña niña rubia con ojos color turquesa, la bebé no parecía tener más de 1 año

\- ¿Quieres cargarla mamá?

\- ¿P-Puedo?

\- Claro que sí

Dabi cuidadosamente le dio a la bebé la cual había dejado de llorar y estaba mirándola fijamente

\- Es hermosa cielo, tiene tus ojos

\- Se parece más a su madre

\- ¿Cuál es su nombre?

\- Amaya

La bebé movió sus pequeños brazos y tomo el cabello de Rei y tiro de este suavemente

\- Enana no hagas eso - Dijo Dabi a la bebé

\- Cariño está bien, no duele

Rei empezó a hacerle mimos a la bebé y cosquillas, la reacción que tuvo Amaya fue una adorable risa y abrazar la cabeza de su abuela, Dabi sonrió al ver que a su hija le agradaba Rei

\- Que linda es Touya

\- Lo sé, es de las pocas cosas buenas que me han pasado en la vida

Rei bajo la mirada y acaricio la mejilla de Dabi, pasando suavemente su mano por la carne quemada y las frías grapas del rostro del azabache

\- ¿D-Duele?

\- Siempre duele mamá

Amaya los miro a ambos y movió su pequeña mano hacia Dabi, él sujeto la mano de la bebé y la movió arriba y abajo haciéndola reír. Tras unos minutos Dabi se levanto y cargo a la bebé

\- Volveremos a visitarte mamá

\- ¿Y-Ya te vas? ¿Tan pronto?

\- Lo siento mamá - Dijo Dabi mirando hacia la ventana - Vivimos lejos y tengo unos asuntos pendientes

Rei no quería saber a qué se refería, pero se hacia una idea, matar personas

\- No te metas en problemas, por favor Touya

\- No prometo nada

Después de decir eso salto de la ventana, cayendo de pie en el suelo y sosteniendo a Amaya que solo veía a su padre confundida

\- Nos vemos pronto mamá - Dijo Dabi mirando hacia la ventana y luego a su hija - Volvamos antes de que tu mamá se preocupe y me lance un cuchillo por llegar tarde… De nuevo

Amaya dio una pequeña risa y ambos volvieron a la cabaña, usaban a Kurogiri como medio de transporte, o se subían a un tren que los dejaba de camino, no cerca, si no que debían caminar unos 30 minutos

Una vez llegaron, acostó a la bebé en su cuna y la cubrió con una gran cobija que Shoto les había dado, luego se dirigió a la habitación donde Toga estaba totalmente dormida, se acostó lentamente con cuidado de no despertarla, ya que sería malo si ella despierta y descubre que acaba de volver, la cubrió con una cobija y rápidamente se quedo dormido


	14. Chapter 14

El traer una bebé a sus vidas fue algo completamente inesperado para ellos, pero prometieron que la tratarían mejor que como a ellos los trataron de niños

Shoto estuvo ayudándolos mucho, después de que le dieran de alta, debido al nuevo brazo no pudo volver a usar su fuego, gracias a tantos años de solo utilizar solo el hielo y se graduó sin problemas, sin mencionar que él y Mina tuvieron también una niña 1 año mayor que la de Dabi y Toga

Entre Shoto y la Liga siempre desviaban la atención del hogar/refugio en la montaña, de vez en cuando la Liga se escondía ahí después de cometer un crimen, más de una vez Shigaraki desintegro un peluche de la bebé haciéndola llorar, inmediatamente Toga lo perseguía por el bosque con intensiones asesinas

Después de su reencuentro con su madre, Dabi la invito a ella, Shoto y su familia, Fuyumi y Natsuo a que se pasaran 1 fin de semana con ellos, los 2 últimos no pudieron asistir por cuestiones de trabajo y estudio

\- ¿A dónde estamos yendo Sho? - Pregunto Mina mirando alrededor ya que Shoto estaba manejando en medio del bosque

\- A visitar a alguien

\- ¿Okay? - Mina miro hacia los asientos traseros - Señora Todoroki ¿Sabe a dónde estamos yendo?

\- Creo que si cariño - Dijo Rei sonriendo y jugando con la bebé - Ya te he dicho que puedes llamarme Rei

\- Yaaaaa - La bebé agarro el cabello blanco de Rei y empezó a morderlo

\- Yuzuru, no le hagas eso a la abuela

Yuzuru, la hija de Shoto y Mina, cabello ondulado de color rosado, ojo derecho turquesa y el izquierdo amarillo, piel como la de Shoto, y era muy enérgica como Mina

Tras unos minutos llegaron a la cabaña, Mina miro alrededor y cargo a la bebé, Rei ayudo a Shoto a bajar el equipaje. Shoto golpeó la puerta, pero de una forma extraña para Mina y Rei; golpeó 2 veces y espero 4 segundos para golpear 3 veces más y espero de nuevo para golpear 1 vez más, todos los que conocían la ubicación de la cabaña y sabían quiénes eran los dueños conocían este toque secreto, ya que a veces visitantes no deseados llegaban por alguna razón a la cabaña así que tenían que matarlos

Dabi abrió la puerta, Mina al verlo recordó lo que paso en el campamento hace algunos años y el ataque a los dormitorios, pero Shoto, Rei e incluso Yuzuru le sonrieron, y eso que Yuzuru hasta ahora lo ve por primera vez, Rei abrazo a Dabi

\- Hola mamá - Dijo Dabi devolviendo el abrazo

Mina retrocedió un poco sorprendida tras escuchar esas palabras

"Es un villano y es…¿H-Hijo de Rei? Significa que es…¡¿Hermano de Shoto?!" Era lo único que Mina pensaba mientras cargaba a la bebé

\- ¿Van a entrar o…? - Pregunto Dabi mirando a Mina fijamente

Mina se quedo tanto en sus pensamientos que no había notado cuando Shoto y Rei entraron a la cabaña, entro lentamente y se sentó junto a Shoto en el sofá

\- N-No sabía que él era tu hermano - Susurro Mina mirando alrededor

\- Mina, no tienes de que temer - Shoto con su mano derecha acaricio su cabello suavemente - Son familia

Mina asintió y sonrió, Toga bajo las escaleras cargando a Amaya la cual movió los brazos como si los saludara a todos, Rei sonrió y las abrazo a ambas

\- Gracias por cuidar a mi hijo

\- Mamá… yo puedo cuidarme s…

\- ¡No fue nada! - Exclamo Toga interrumpiendo a Dabi

La pequeña bebé rubia dio una risa y abrazo la cara de Rei, cosa que las hizo a todas reír, Mina y Toga se abrazaron también por primera vez y tras unos minutos de conversar se empezaron a llevar muy bien

Dejaron a ambas bebés en la cuna de Amaya, ambas se miraron y tras unos segundos Amaya le dio una fresa de peluche, Yuzuru la tomo y sonrió, ambas empezaron a jugar con los peluches

\- Llegaron justo a tiempo, voy a empezar a cocinar - Dijo Toga yendo a la cocina

\- Yo te ayudo cariño - Rei la siguió para que ambas cocinaran

\- ¿Qué van a cocinar?

\- Venado - Dijo Dabi en seco

\- ¿V-Venado?

\- Cayo en una trampa esta mañana - Dijo Dabi inclinándose en la cuna viendo a su hija y sobrina jugar - Mañana iremos a pescar

\- ¿Sabes pescar? - Pregunto Mina curiosa

\- No

\- ¿Entonces como…?

\- Lo averiguaran mañana

Mina se quedo con la curiosidad y fue a ayudarlas en lo que pudo a la cocina, después de que almorzaran, Dabi y Toga les dieron un pequeño recorrido de la cabaña y los alrededores

Había un pequeño lago que estaba unido a un río que bajaba la montaña del cual de vez en cuando iban a "pescar" o nadar

Mientras caminaban un lobo gris mediano se les acerco, Mina y Rei se asustaron al ver al animal, pero era inofensivo, de vez en cuando iba a la cabaña y Toga le daba carne, era como una mascota ya que lo llamaban Tsuki

Alrededor de la cabaña había muchas trampas, ya fuera para intrusos o para animales: cables que cuando alguien lo pisara quedaba colgando, cavaron agujeros que tenían cuchillos en el fondo y cubrían los agujeros con hojas, e incluso Tsuki los alertaba

Cuando volvieron a la cabaña, Rei los ayudo a sembrar un pequeño huerto detrás de la casa para que no tuvieran que estar adentrándose al bosque a buscar frutas o legumbres

Rei insistió en que ella durmiera en la habitación más pequeña para que Shoto y Mina durmieran en la otra más grande junto a Yuzuru

\- Descansen, mañana tenemos un divertido día planeado - Dijo Toga sonriendo antes de apagar las luces


End file.
